


Lullaby

by interchaellar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, F/M, One Shot, lullaby, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: Belphegor sings you a sweet lullaby he used to sing to Lilith before she goes to bed.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lullaby

You were resting peacefully, snoring silently by Belphegor's side. You had fallen asleep while you two were watching a movie. Your head was resting by his chest, hand on his stomach while his arm was beneath your head, wrapped around your shoulders.

Though his arm was getting sore, he didn't want to wake you up from your sleep. He watched you rest, moving strands of your hair behind your ears to get a better view of your face. 

Gently, he stokes your facial features lightly. His long slender fingers delicately stroking your cheek but also making sure to not wake you up.

It bothered him that he could do just anything to you in your sleep. Temptation was slowly taking him over but he shook it off without a problem. 

Without realizing, he started to hum a beautiful melody. The demon used to sing that to his younger sister before she went to bed. That song meant a lot to him. To the both of them. 

Your eyes slowly started to open, looking up to meet the demon's violet to pink gradient eyes. Before you could say a word, he pulls you closer towards him, hushing you with a faint smile on his lips. "Go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you up." He lands a gentle peck on your forehead, his hand rubbing your back as his free hand turned the TV off that was still playing a movie in the background.

You sat up which makes the demon raise his eyebrows at you. You looked over at him, eyes half lidded, "can you.. sing me to sleep?" He blinks a few times, his thoughts registering inside his head slowly. Belphegor wasn't so sure if you were fully awake or still half asleep.

You let out a yawn before laying back down beside him. The demon smiled lightly before a chuckle escapes his lips, "alrighty," he turns to his side now facing you while the side of his head rests on the palm of his hand. You turn to look at him and give him light smile. 

Blushing, he looked away from you. "Can you maybe close your eyes? You're making it harder for me to keep my composure." He coughed, hiding his reddened cheeks. Your smile grew wider which makes his heart skip a beat. You did as told and waited for him to start.

Clearing his throat, he started singing an unfamiliar song to you. You've never heard of it before but you weren't too bothered about it. You would have never thought Belphegor would be such a great singer. His soft voice filled your ears which sent goosebumps down your spine. 

"Wherever you are, I'll always be right there. Even if you can't see me, we're both connected." 

He continued to sing and not long after you start dozing off to dream land. Your body was curled up into a ball, a smile plastered on your lips as Belphegor finishes the song. 

His gaze never left you. He puts strands of your hair away from your face, fingers stroking your cheek lightly. His thumb started rubbing your bottom lip, feeling hot air escape them as you snored peacefully. 

Leaning his head forward, he plants a gentle kiss on them. "We'll always be connected." He said before tucking you in your blanket.


End file.
